


Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: There's just three ways that love can go...
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Parvati Patil
Series: Parvony (Parvati Patil/Anthony Goldstein) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058420
Kudos: 1





	Here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker

Our tale begins in the apartment that Anthony Goldstein and Parvati Patil share. They have returned home in the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Parvati asked, "So, where's this ring then?"

Anthony said, "Wait here a minute, I'll go get it."

He scurried off to their bedroom and returned moments later with a ring box which he held open.

Parvati gasped. "It's stunning... so, you weren't kidding me on then?"

Anthony took the ring out, slipped it onto her finger and smiled. "Well, here's the ring to prove that I'm no joker, Parv."

Parvati beamed, "Oh, Tony. I love it and I love you!"

Anthony grinned. "I love you too."


End file.
